


01:30 am - runaway

by namcheese



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, High School, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaebri, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Underage Smoking, actually not, fluff kinda, kind of open ending, mentions of depression, slightly inspired by eric nam - runaway, theyre emo teenagers, this was supposed to be emo and sad but it turned out cute oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namcheese/pseuds/namcheese
Summary: jae and brian are two best friends who meet up in the middle of the night and run through the streets of their hometown until they somehow end up kissing in the grass
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 12





	01:30 am - runaway

Jae was on his way to the playground in his neighborhood. he had sneaked out of his house through his window earlier, to get away from his parents and life for some time. he's been feeling depressed lately and they weren't making it any better. instead of comforting him or leaving him alone, they just kept scolding him. honestly, he straight-up hated his life. he hated school, he hated the people there, he hated his family and kind of also himself. the only positive thing in his life being music. and brian, his best friend, of course.  
when jae got to the playground, brian was already there sitting on one of the swings. jae went up to him, sitting down on the other. „what are you doing here, aren't you grounded?”, brian asked but jae just shrugged his shoulders. he was, in fact, grounded, which is why he had to sneak out earlier. his parents found out that he's been smoking, so they wanted to teach him a lesson. but this won't stop jae from going out to meet his best friend.  
jae looked away from brian who he'd been observing until now, having a look at the night sky. it was full moon today and the stars were shimmering, kind of remembering jae of brian's eyes. he smiled a bit. „you want one?”, brian asked while holding up a cigarette. the older took it from the other, giving him a warm smile. brian took out one for himself too before lighting both of them up. the smoke burning in jaes lungs made him feel so much more relaxed already. he was sick. actually, he didn't know how he started smoking, it just happened and now he can't stop anymore.  
„brian? let's run away when we are eighteen.”, jae suddenly said and brian looked at him surprised. „really? where do you want to go?”, Brian asked and jae shrugged his shoulders again, one of his many habits. „don't know, I don't care either. I just wanna get out of this shittown. anything is better than living here. anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you.”, jae said, and he meant it. brian meant everything to him and brian knew that. he felt the same about jae. they were now looking at each other, brian having a little smile on his lips. „okay, let's do it”, jae started smiling too. brian was planning to move anyway, so why not take jae with him.  
once they both finished their cigarettes, jae hopped off his swing and suddenly grabbed brian's wrist pulling him with him. brian's gasped surprised and followed jae quickly. they got out of the park and once they reached the road, jae started running down the streets. brian laughed, this making him feel free and less worried for a second. the stars and the streetlights surrounded the two boys like a warm hug, and even though people were looking at them, jae and brian just kept running and running. when they were crossing a less crowded street of their hometown, jae suddenly screamed, brian going along with it. all their pent-up anger and fears escaping them for a moment flooding into the night.  
reaching the river of their hometown, both of them just collapsed onto the grass, laughing like its the best day of their lives. brian rolled onto jae so that he was on top of the other. while both of them were still trying to catch their breaths, they may have started to look into each other eyes, getting completely lost in the other's presence.  
„did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes look?”, jae asked and brian shook his head while giggling. jae smiled. „you really are pretty. and nice. I'm glad we're friends, you know.”, brian slightly blushed at the other comment, the red on his cheeks not being visible tough due to the darkness. „oh my god jae, stop saying cute stuff like that, or I'll have to shut you up, this is embarrassing.”, brian whined, jae just grinning at him. „oh yeah? make me. bet you wo-”, brian cut jae off with a kiss. he didn't exactly realize what he was doing until he felt jae's lips moving towards his own. he panicked and wanted to pull away at first, but jae had already grabbed his neck, not letting him go.  
when their kiss ended and both of them pulled away, brian looked at jae in disbelief. „why did we just kiss..”, the younger asked a bit lost. jae just giggled. „I don't know, you tell me. you kissed me first, you know.”, brian blushed again, not knowing how to reason his action. „it kind of just happened, like a reflex.”, the younger explained making jae nod.  
„did you like it though?”, the taller asked and brian slowly nodded, earning a smile from jae. „well that's actually great because I've enjoyed it as well.”, with that words being said, jae leaned forward to kiss brian again. and again. and a few more times. they were basically making out, still lying in the grass, until brian pulled away.

„jae..why are we doing this? I mean yeah, it feels great, but friends aren't supposed to do that, right? it confuses me..”

„what if we're supposed to be more than friends?”

„are you saying that you want to date me?”

„I wouldn't put a label on it just yet, but yeah, I feel like this might could work out really well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is omg pls help me  
> I wrote this without having a plan I don't know what happened  
> but yeah, I still hope you enjoyed this, even though it was kind of short  
> this is my first time posting something here so I'm kind of nervous,, pls be kind huhuhu


End file.
